Estilhaços
by gsales
Summary: "Sentia como se estivesse andando por um campo minado, e explosões já haviam acontecido em diversos momentos, ferindo ambos gravemente."


_**N/A:**_ GENTE SOCORRO KKKK! Minha inspiração atacou MUITO esses dias, eu não sei mais o que fazer, preciso estudarrrr! Mas não deu pra deixar essa ideia passar!

É o seguinte: tava ouvindo a música For the first time de The Script e MANO a ideia me veio todinha, perfeita à cabeça! Aí eu precisei escrever.

Tô bastante orgulhosa do que tá saindo, até porque tá numa vibe bem diferente do que eu normalmente escrevo.

Vai ser uma three-shot e eu vou encaixar os pedaços da música aqui, só porque foi suuuper inspirada nela e ai que música ,maravilhosa, viu? Ouçam se tiverem interesse, mas não chega a ser uma song-fic!

Enfim, espero que gostem! :)

* * *

 _ **For the first time- The Script**_

 _She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

 _While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar_

 _And we don't know how_

 _How we got into this mess situation_

 _Only doing this out of frustation,_

 _Trying to make it work, but, man, this times are hard._

 _She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time,_

 _I got a new job now on the unemployment line_

 _And we don't know how_

 _How we got into this mess it's a God's test,_

 _Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best_

 _Trying to make it work,_

 _But man these times are hard_

Com uma careta, ele virou todo o resto de Whisky de Fogo que havia no copo em um só gole.

Constatando que Rosmerta não estava em nenhum lugar à vista no bar já quase vazio, deixou o dinheiro na bancada, sem se importar se havia alguns sicles ou galeões a mais, e vestiu a jaqueta enquanto se dirigia para a porta do Três Vassouras.

Assim que saiu, o vento frio do final de outono bateu em seu rosto, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos negros, mas ele não parecia se importar.

Colocou as mãos no bolso e permaneceu parado na calçada, em frente ao estabelecimento que acabara de deixar.

Com um meio sorriso triste, observou aquele lugar que tanto conhecia. Hogsmeade lhe trazia um sentimento de saudade simultaneamente triste e aconchegante. Entretanto, àquela hora da madrugada, a vila estava deserta, com poucas luzes acesas e nenhum ser humano à vista. As cores vibrantes, as risadas e vozes animadas estavam apenas na mente do homem esguio que agora respirava fundo parado na calçada.

Ar fresco e boas lembranças.

E, não podia negar, um pouco de álcool no sangue.

É. A angústia que dominava seu peito parecia ter diminuído um pouco.

Com um suspiro de frustração, o jovem girou sobre os calcanhares e simplesmente sumiu.

Mesmo que houvesse alguém na rua, naquele lugar, a cena não era estranha.

xxx

Ela se virou na cama de solteiro, puxando o cobertor para tentar amenizar o incômodo que a ausência do corpo dele ao seu lado trazia.

Exausta, sentiu em seu rosto o toque leve do vento que passava pela fresta da janela aberta.

Abriu os olhos para admirar o feixe de luz lunar que invadia seu quarto, dirigindo-os, depois, para o visor do relógio que descansava em seu criado-mudo.

3:41.

Suspirou.

Se dissesse que cochilara por 20 minutos, seria pecar por excesso.

Seu corpo e sua mente nunca tinham estado tão cansados, mas ela não conseguia dormir.

Não era apenas a falta que sentia dele. Era o medo. A preocupação.

Odiava não saber onde ele estava. Não ter notícias. Nesses tempos, então...

Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, lembrando de bons momentos que haviam passado juntos. Porém, não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia afastar a imagem de uma figura encapuzada atacando-o com um feitiço repentino num beco escuro.

\- Deixe de besteira, Lily Evans. - falou para si mesma - Está tudo bem.

Meu Deus. Ela estava ficando paranóica.

Com outro suspiro cansado, jogou os lençóis para o lado e levantou-se da cama.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha em busca de um copo de água.

Desceu as escadas, apertando os braços ao redor do corpo para se proteger do vento gelado que adentrava a casa vazia. Com a morte dos pais e o casamento de Petúnia, restara apenas ela numa casa feita para quatro pessoas. Não sabia até que ponto permanecer ali lhe fazia bem.

Chegando à cozinha, encheu um copo com água fria e se encostou no balcão da cozinha, mas não havia bebido nem metade quando ouviu um estalo e pulou de susto, derrubando o copo no chão.

James Potter tinha surgido em sua frente.

Surpresa, mas aliviada, ela deu um passo para a frente e o abraçou com força.

Retribuindo o abraço, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Desculpe-me. Eu não queria te assustar. Precisava saber que você estava bem.

Enxugando a lágrima que escorria pelo próprio rosto, ela se afastou e, com um aceno da varinha, os cacos de vidro se juntaram em um copo novamente, e o chão estava seco mais uma vez.

\- Lily, você está sangrando! - ele disse, ao ver os pequenos cortes causados pelo vidro nos pés descalços da ruiva.

Sentindo-se culpado, James puxou a própria varinha e se abaixou, fechando os cortes e limpando a pele branca com feitiços murmurados.

Ao acabar, levantou-se, depositando um beijo leve e terno nos lábios da namorada.

\- Por favor, me perdoe. - ele sussurrou.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ela afastou o olhar e, encarando o chão, falou pela primeira vez desde o momento em que ele tinha aparatado na cozinha da casa dela.

\- Eu estava preocupada. - sua voz saiu suave, quase inaudível.

\- Eu sei. - ele disse - Eu também.

Sentindo o calor e o cheiro do hálito dele, ela suspirou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e encarando os tão conhecidos olhos castanhos por trás dos óculos dele.

\- Você andou bebendo. - foi apenas uma constatação, mas ele desviou o olhar - Onde estava, James?

Notando o leve tom de repressão na voz dela, ele levantou os olhos outra vez.

\- Três Vassouras. - respondeu, simplesmente. Eles não tinham motivos para mentir um para o outro. - Precisava espairecer um pouco.

Mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça, num movimento afirmativo.

Não tinha motivos para ficar chateada, mas não podia esconder a mágoa que sentia.

Estavam juntos há, agora, quase um ano, mas ela nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha.

\- Eu sinto sua falta. - ela falou tão baixo que ele quase não escutou.

As palavras o atingiram como facadas no peito.

Sabia que ela precisava dele, mas as missões da Ordem o tomavam muito tempo e, precisava admitir, tinha medo. Ele não era muito bom com sentimentos. Não sabia lidar muito bem com a fragilidade em que ela se encontrava naqueles últimos meses, depois que a mãe havia morrido, não muito tempo depois do pai. Sentia como se estivesse andando por um campo minado, e explosões já haviam acontecido em diversos momentos, ferindo ambos gravemente.

\- Eu também. - ele disse.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela subiu as escadas, e ele a seguiu.

O calor do corpo dele junto ao dela finalmente a conduziu ao sono, mas, mesmo apertados na cama pequena, eles nunca haviam se sentido tão distantes.

xxx

Ela não se assustou quando abriu a porta de casa e o achou sentado no sofá, olhando alguns papéis.

Gostava quando o encontrava ao chegar em casa. Ao menos a poupava da preocupação.

Mas o fato de que ele podia aparatar lá dentro quando bem entendesse significava que qualquer um poderia fazê-lo, e isso não combinava muito com a sua ideia de segurança.

Esquecendo-se de cumprimentá-lo direito, trancou a porta já falando:

\- James, eu acho que devíamos pensar num feitiço de proteção pra colocar aqui…

Foi quando notou o olhar dele em sua direção.

As sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos escurecidos. Um misto de raiva e mágoa.

Queria poder dizer que não era uma expressão muito conhecida dela no rosto dele, mas a verdade era que, nos últimos tempos, estava quase se acostumando a ela. Com a ressalva de que, para ser sincera, nunca iria se acostumar. A cada vez que via aqueles olhos desse jeito, seu coração se partia em mil pedaços.

\- Lily… o que é isso?

Ela andou até ele e apanhou o papel que aquela mão tão conhecida lhe estendia.

Soube o que era assim que viu o símbolo do Ministério da Magia.

Ela havia recebido um convite para trabalhar no Ministério assim que saíra de Hogwarts. Tinha que dar uma resposta até o final do outono, e, até agora, a carta havia permanecido em uma gaveta por meses, assim como a decisão, em sua mente.

\- Acredito que você já saiba, já que não se importou de vasculhar minhas coisas.

Ela não queria responder com raiva.

Mas respondeu.

Ele recuou um pouco. Sabia que não devia ter lido a correspondência dela, mas abrira a gaveta à procura de algo que não mais sabia o que era, e a carta estava lá. Sabia que devia ter resistido à curiosidade, mas, se tivesse, não seria James Potter.

\- Por que você não me falou nada?

\- Porque eu sabia o que você diria, James.

\- E você também sabe que eu estou certo.

Ele não queria falar isso, sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Mas falou.

Ela revirou os olhos:

\- Esqueci que namorava o dono da verdade, perdão.

Ela tirou o casaco que vestia e foi pendurá-lo no cabide, junto à bolsa, enquanto ele murmurava um pedido de desculpas.

\- Você aceitou? - perguntou ele, finalmente, após alguns segundos de silêncio, durante os quais havia se levantado.

Verde e castanho se encontraram a uma distância preenchida por móveis e mágoas.

\- Não. Ainda. E se eu for aceitar?

Naquela sala, havia quatro deles. As bocas não se mexiam por vontade própria, mas controladas pelos dois que haviam se entregado às frustrações.

\- Lily, você sabe que o Ministério está infiltrado. Há mais Comensais da Morte lá dentro do que na Borgin e Burkes. Isso pode, inclusive, ser uma armadilha!

\- Como você mesmo disse, James, _eu sei._

Ela não queria aumentar o tom de voz.

Mas aumentou.

\- Droga, Lily. - ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu não queria que estivéssemos brigando.

Mas estavam.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não acredito que você está considerando isso. E a Ordem, Lily?

\- Infelizmente, nem todo mundo pode ou quer viver da fortuna dos pais pra sempre, James. Alguns de nós precisam trabalhar.

Ela não queria ter se ouvido dizer isso.

Mas ouviu.

O impacto foi tão forte que ele deu um passo para trás.

Arrependida pelas palavras que tinha atirado, ela viu a tristeza tomar todo o olhar do moreno.

Sem mais palavras, ele literalmente sumiu, com um giro e um estalo.

Fechando os olhos com força para expulsar as primeiras lágrimas, ela respirou fundo.

Não tinha nem saído do lugar quando, com outro estalo, ele reapareceu.

Os olhos verdes se abriram junto à boca dela.

\- Caso você se interesse em saber o que eu descobri na minha missão de hoje. - a voz dele, normalmente tão morna e doce, estava fria e amarga.

Dizendo isso, ele jogou um bolo de papéis na mesa da sala e, mais uma vez, sumiu.

Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, antes de pegar os papéis, todos apresentando símbolos do Ministério, e se sentar no sofá.

Assustou-se com o conteúdo deles. No fundo, sabia que não estava surpresa, mas enxergar suas suspeitas de forma tão real a amedrontava.

Documentos assinados pelos mais cruéis Comensais. Mandatos de execuções de trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Cartas assinadas por assassinos. Bilhetes discutindo agressões, torturas e planos secretos.

O enjôo e a ânsia acumularam-se dentro dela conforme as palavras adentravam sua mente.

Sem forças, vomitou no chão ao seu lado, que limpou algum tempo depois com um feitiço. Tonta, encolheu-se no canto do sofá e chorou.

De raiva. De angústia. De dor.

De medo.

Sempre medo.

Dentro e fora dela, eram tempos de medo constante.

xxx

A batida na porta da casa foi tão suave que, se ele não estivesse na sala, não ouviria.

À noite, tinha se sentado no sofá, e o momento de ir para o quarto não havia chegado. Os primeiros raios de sol o encontraram quase na mesma posição.

Levantou-se, sabendo quem encontraria quando abrisse a porta.

Quatro olhos vermelhos e inchados se encontraram.

Lágrimas, que haviam parado de correr, retornaram.

Instantes de silêncio.

Uma porta batida e um encontro de corpos (e, talvez, almas).

Ela enterrara a cabeça no ombro dele e soluçava desesperadamente.

Ele a apertava com tanta força que, por um momento, teve medo que pedaços dela se juntassem aos do seu coração, no chão.

O abraço se intensificava a cada segundo.  
Parecia que nunca estariam perto o suficiente.

As lágrimas dos dois se misturavam antes de escorrer pelos corpos cansados.

Logo, pedidos de desculpas eram lançados desesperadamente entre soluços e carícias cuidadosas.

Eu não deveria… Foi culpa minha, eu não... Eu não quis dizer isso…

\- Me desculpe.

Por dizer.

Por não dizer.

Por ver.

Por não ver.

Por fazer.

Por não fazer.

Por ficar.

Por não ficar.

Por perder.

A razão.

A cabeça.

A certeza.

O coração.

\- Me desculpe.

Por ser (tanta coisa), e não estar ao seu lado.

* * *

 _ **N**_ _ **/A:**_ E aíii, o que acharam? Me contem nas reviewss, tô bem insegura com esse estilo de escrita!

Espero voltar em breve com a parte 2!

beijos,

gabi


End file.
